leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skitty (Pokémon)
|} Skitty (Japanese: エネコ Eneco) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. Biology Skitty is a pink, feline Pokémon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips. In battle, its tail puffs out, and threatens opponents with a sharp growl. It is fascinated by moving objects, and chases them. It is known to chase its own tail and become dizzy from it. Although it can be difficult to earn its trust, it is very popular due to its adorable looks and behavior. It can use the moves of other Pokémon through the use of , its former signature move. It lives in In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Skitty Skitty made its main series debut in I Feel Skitty!, where it was by . It was particularly ditzy and mischievous, and it had a tendency of getting itself into trouble with other Pokémon. Other Skitty debuted in Big Meowth, Little Dreams, where fell in love with one. In Delcatty Got Your Tongue, May met a Top Coordinator named Dr. Abby, whose Skitty was shown in a flashback. A Skitty appeared in PK21, where it joined and his friends during their adventure in the Unown Dimension. A Skitty appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!, where it was among the group of Pokémon that befriended Clemont's Bunnelby when it was still a wild Pokémon. Minor appearances A Skitty appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Skitty appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A 's Skitty appeared in The Saffron Con. A Skitty appeared in Queen of the Serpentine! as one of 's pets. A Skitty appeared in Journey to the Unown! A Skitty appeared in 's fantasy in Noodles: Roamin' Off. A 's Skitty appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Lost at the League!. Skitty made cameo appearances in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Lumiose City Pursuit!, A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, Awakening the Sleeping Giant, and Going for the Gold!. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Skitty made a cameo appearance in The Bonds of Evolution!. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Two Skitty appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. Two Skitty appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, each under the ownership of a different . A Trainer's Skitty appeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in The Synchronicity Test!. Three Skitty appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, with two belonging to Trainers and the third appearing in a flashback. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Skitty appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kiki was one of 's first Pokémon along with Nana and Rara and first appeared in Creeping Past Cacnea. She is used in the category of Pokémon Contests and, like the rest of , is a really powerful r. She evolved into a Delcatty after accidentally being exposed to a Moon Stone on Steven Stone's belt. A student's Skitty appeared in Movie Panic. owns a Skitty, nicknamed Kitty, that first appeared in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, where it was seen with its Trainer in Vaniville Town watching 's failed attempt to get out of his house. Kitty and the others managed to escape from the town during and 's rampage, and has since then been traveling with its trainer and her friends. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Teresa, a resident of Fall City, owns six Skitty. When they all run away during the second numbered mission, she gets the player to retrieve them for her. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Trade in Fortree City}} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} or Trade}} |area= }} |} |} }} Trade in Fortree City}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Store 500 Pokémon from one cartridge }} |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} , Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F)}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 222}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Skitty|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Skitty}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Skitty|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Skitty}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|Japanese|hide|5|May 30, 2003 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|English|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|French|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|German|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|Italian|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|Spanish|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Skitty has the Ability . By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=301 |name2=Delcatty |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Skitty's inclusion in the inspired the joke. * The Fluffy Tail item resembles Skitty's tail. * Skitty is the only that evolves via Moon Stone. Origin Skitty is based on a with its tail resembling or a pin holder. Name origin Skitty is a combination of skittish and kitty (slang for ). Eneco is a combination of 狗尾草 enokorogusa ( , a type of plant that Skitty's tail resembles) and 猫 neko (cat). In other languages and |fr=Skitty|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Skitty|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Eneco|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Skitty|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에나비 Enabi |komeaning= and |zh_cmn=向尾喵 Xiàngwěimiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=स्कीटी Skitty|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скитти Skitti|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Skitty * Kiki External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Moon Stone 300 de:Eneco es:Skitty fr:Skitty it:Skitty ja:エネコ zh:向尾喵